


Casual

by PennyForTheGuy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Casual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Ignoring real world stuff for good sex, M/M, Male/Female Relationship, Male/Male sex, Multi, Rutting, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, all the awkwardness, bad choices you never regret, responsibly introducing virgin to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyForTheGuy/pseuds/PennyForTheGuy
Summary: Amamiya Ren doesn’t say much. With how young and bookish he is you’d assume he’s a virgin. He’s also a boy so you’d assume he’s straight. You’d assume he doesn’t know anymore about sex and sexuality than his teenager peers. Everyone assumes all this. He doesn’t care if they do. A person can assume all they want until he decides to correct them.Akechi and Makoto find that out the hard way? No, the best way.





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag for Ren he is 17 while Goro and Makoto are 18

He was back at Leblanc for the second time that month, slowly nursing another cup of Blue Mountain roast and facing off against Amamiya Ren in another game of chess. Akechi Goro could still consistently beat him but the fight was becoming harder and harder. Amamiya hadn’t seemed like much when Akechi first noticed him and he continued to not seem like much when he met him in earnest.

Now he was coming to realize that Ren was the type to keep his cards pressed to his chest. Their games started with he was playing defensively, always reluctant to give away his plans. He still was defensive but he had learned to pair it with a good offense.

They’d been chatting about a number of things and of course the Phantom Thieves came up here and there. Amamiya did little but re-affirm his support for them.

‘Of course’ Akechi thought moving his bishop in for a kill shot on the black king. Amamiya may not have realized but in two moves at most that king would be pinned.

He’d barely finished the thought when Amamiya moved the king two spaces and then castled! Switched it with his rook and slipped through the noose like a fish.

Akechi couldn’t stifle a chuckle.

“First you’ve done that, you are improving a lot.”

Amamiya smirked, “I watched a few vids, did some research. It is an interesting game.”

Akechi blew out his cheeks. He didn’t mind showing a little confoundment; his strategy had to go back to the drawing board completely.

He was taking his time to think when felt a heat on his cheeks. He glanced up and realized Ren was staring fairly hard at him. Trying to read him?

Akechi raised a brow which prompted Ren to...smile. Wha?

“I thought you were trying to anticipate my next move.”

“Nah, sorry I got to daydreaming.” Ren shook his head a bit.

“Oh? About a crush perhaps?” Akechi finally chose a move but Ren’s reaction his question made his grip on the piece get a bit weak. The tell tale scoff and half grin when you guess right and the person is thinking something like ‘you don’t know the half of it.’ Two years even as a fake detective had taught him to recognize expressions like these.

“I guessed right.”

Ren didn’t even look back at the board instead he propped his chin on his hand and let his gaze fall somewhere behind Akechi.

He waited patiently while Ren sorted through his thoughts. He had to endear himself to the thief and letting him wax on about a crush was a perfect way to do so. In those few seconds Akechi felt smug; like his true game strategy was about to move into its final stages. Then the hammer dropped.

“I didn’t want to disturb you…”

‘Wat?’ Ren was still looking off into the distance. Akechi’s blood started to rush a bit.

“Because I have no idea if you are even...open to other men…”

‘WHA?!’ His eyes got as big as frying pans, and his face flushed. Akechi could hear the blood pounding in his ears as his pulse went into overdrive.  

“I would never expect anything you, but I will confess that I find you charming and attractive, like so many others do.” Ren’s dark grey eyes finally came back to meet his, and he felt like he could be set on fire in that second.

‘T-touche thief, touche.’ Akechi couldn’t hide his shaking hands as he reached for his neck and gulped, adjusting his tie as it now felt like it was strangling him.

His nervous habits came out in force as he now searched for words, he fiddled with the edges of his gloves and ran a finger over the rim of his cooling mug.

“I…” He paused another moment, Ren had really thrown him for a loop. Tossed him into a completely different game with different rules to which he couldn’t even be called a novice. Sexuality, he’d been pushing that to the back burner. He didn’t want to be like his father, he always had so much other work to do, and...other reasons he’d never shared.

“I…” he stuttered and wavered, then pinched the bridge of his nose and forced out words. “I have not considered other men. I assumed I was only into women.”

This was a terrible position to be in. If he spoke wrong he might end up pushing his quarry away. A refused confession often kills the best relationship.

“You say that...like you might almost be open to the question.” Ren mused. They were both glad Sojiro had gone out to get smokes at this point. A tingle ran down Akechi’s back as Ren spoke.

Why?

Akechi folded his hands, quickly asking Ren to let him think for a minute. Ren nodded and swiveled in the booth seat to face to TV set as always to a news station. Akechi’s gaze flitted over the entire cafe as part of him searched for distraction. A soft, rough sound drew his attention. Morgana the lazy cafe cat was snoozing on a bar stool right across from him. Akechi sighed and focused on the question at hand.

Open to men? Open to; experimentation at least? What to do what to do what to do? Deny and close that door to his trust? Accept and get stuck in a situation he may not want to be in? Did he not want to be in it?

He took inventory of his body, he was having a standard stressed and flustered reponse. Damn hard to say what he wanted in the moment.

‘Do I try at least? Or should I shut this down and assume…’

He cleared his throat to get Ren’s attention but as the gray eyes came back to his plan faltered.  What a state the detective was in. Had Ren done this intentionally? There was an earnestness reflected in his gaze that told a deep part of Akechi’s instinct that Ren really wanted to know his answer.

Akechi was left sputtering for a minute that felt like an eternity. He gulped and gasped like a fish out of water and Ren seemed to get disappointed. Ren’s fingers inched across the table to where Akechi’s gloved hand was. He gingerly wrapped them around Akechi’s and gave the smallest squeeze.

“It’s ok.” Akechi felt a blush of warmth at the small gesture.

Before Ren could say to forget it Akechi squeezed his hand; now startling him a little, though not enough to get back at the gut punch Ren had just given him.

There wasn’t much said between them from that point. They entwined their hands and Akechi nodded abandoning his constant strategizing for once going where events led. Ren joined him on his side of the booth and simply gave a hug to start.

Akechi’s gut twisted with the feeling of acceptance. They just sort of cuddled in the booth for a few minutes Ren’s hand straying over his face and carding through his hair. Then Ren frowned and broke the silence.

“Boss will probably be back soon, dunno if you want to stop here or…”

“Or go back to your place?” Akechi finished. Now Ren blushed. He made Akechi think of Snow White with a crimson blush against jet black hair and ivory white skin.

“Wouldn’t Sakura-San get suspicious if we just scampered back to your house?”

“I don’t stay at his house.”

Ren punctuated the sentence with a peck to Akechi’s cheek. He waited a moment to see if he’d crossed the line but Akechi returned the gesture. Words were failing him utterly now.

Ren smiled and nodded towards the stairs in the back of the cafe.

Akechi trailed behind him with hand in hand again. Morgana was left sleeping in the afternoon sun.

Upstairs Akechi took in his quarry’s living arrangements. There was no denying it was an attic but it was clean and had been spruced up with a vibrant fern, an old tv and a shelf full of knick-knacks all free of dust. Ren clearly took pride in his home. Understandable really.

He didn’t have long to look around. Ren turned and pulled him into another embrace which he found himself happy to return.

Ren’s warm breath snuck under his collar and made goosebumps prick his back. What this really going to happen?

It was a last token of resistance he very deeply that he wanted this at least once. Ren held him tightly nuzzling his shoulder before daring to lift his head.

Akechi’s mind blurred as Ren drew closer and touched his lips the first time. He tried to just keep his breathing even and let his partner lead. He’d kissed before, once or twice. He’d made out with an older girl about a year ago, maybe two now.

But that was it. He really never even toyed with the idea of men in this way. He wasn’t sure still. But as the light touch became a sweet peck, then something more passionate, then finally a kiss worthy of a noir romance he acknowledged that this without a doubt was his first good kiss.

Everything around Akechi continued to dilute and fade away. He ended up on the bed somehow, arms wrapped tight around Ren still kissing like the hormone crazed teenagers they were. Moans and giggles slipped out here and there and they enjoyed a little honest and pressure free moment, then another, then another.

 

Morgana snorted awake as glass and dishes clashed in the little kitchenette behind him. He yawned and stretched ignoring the Boss’s usual bout of muttering. He looked around, jeez it was starting to get to sunset. The light was orange and the shadows were long, and most notably this booth across from him was missing Ren and Akechi.

Morgana glanced at the abandoned chess board.

“Didn’t finish the game? Wonder if little detective prince got called away?”

Ren couldn’t have left as he always took Morgana with him. The black cat yawned again and jumped down from his perch to head up to the attic and find his friend. Maybe they could go to the diner for dinner. Ren was good at slipping him steak.

He ambled up to the steps and his keen ears then caught something. Moaning, sighing? Maybe something was bothering his good pal. Well he definitely needed Morgana in that case. As he bounded up the steps he made out more sounds. Rustling fabric, heavy breathing, smacking, and more moans and gasps that did not sound like Ren’s voice.

What was he walking into? Morgana really didn’t want to interrupt a rendezvous but he also wanted to be sure of what was going on just in case.

Phantom Thieves need to look out for each other after all. He got to the top of the stairs and stayed tucked behind the bannister. Ren seemed to be lying on his side and definitely making out hot and heavy with someone.

“You dog, but who is that?” He couldn’t see Ren’s partner clearly yet. But, they were wearing black gloves. Oh no no no no YES it is!

Morgana seized up and his blood froze in his veins as the entwined couple rolled over bringing Akechi Goro into view.

There they freaking were, the leader of the Phantom Theives and the second advent of the Detective Prince tossing around on a bed, joined at the mouth and trying to taste each other’s tonsils.

Morgana started shaking. This was so very BAD! He had to snap Ren out of this he had to! Morgana slipped through the bannister and quickly made his way to the bed, stifling a gag to see Akechi lying on top of his buddy and practically dry humping him.

“Ren!” He whispered. “Ren Ren Ren Ren whatareyoudoing Ren?”

Getting horny young men to stop when they’re making the beast with two backs is hard. There was hardly a reaction from either of them.

“Reeeeeennnnn!” Morgana hissed.

That got a reaction from Akechi and Morgana couldn’t do anything but freeze and try to pretend to be a hungry cat. He meowed instistantly and stared at Akechi.

The distraction seemed to bring the detective back to reality. He looked back to the man beneath him, whose curly black hair was even more messed up now.

He seemed to remember in an instant what they really were to each other even though Ren wouldn’t know it yet.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked before he could even think of something to say.

His hand was still buried in Akechi’s hair, he ran the fingertips over his scalp and Akechi felt himself drawn back to Amamiya’s lips.

He stifled the urge and cleared his throat.

“You surprised me in so many ways today.” He said his voice still quite husky.

“I have a lot of questions about you, and about myself now.” He averted his gaze it was getting harder to look Amamiya in the eye and not just melt back into lust.

“You can ask them. You said you had never considered that you may like other men. Of course you’d be confused; conflicted…”

“Is that how you felt?” Akechi interjected.

Amamiya kept looping his fingers through Akechi’s fine long locks.

“At first yes. I’m not gay, I’m bi sexual actually.”

Akechi raised a brow and leaned up off of the black hair man.

“Um…” the awkwardness of the situation he was in was making it impossible to sit and talk. He had a thousand questions to ask and one burning need to run home and hide from this discovery.

“Amamiya-Kun look I do have a lot of questions but I think right now I need to get home…” he fumbled off the side of the bed to grab his coast discarded at some point he couldn’t remember. Amamiya swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed Akechi’s shirt.

“Wait a couple of minutes at least!”

“Why?!” Akechi couldn’t stop himself snapping back at Amamiya.

“Look down.” Akechi huffed and glanced down then couldn’t stop a groan. Being male, and being aroused sucks. He had a massive boner tenting his black slacks and he did not want to walk by Sakura-San let alone hop on a train with _this_.

Huffing again Akechi seated himself on the old couch by the TV and crossed his legs.

“That’ll make it harder for it to go away.” Amamiya offered. “Sit with your legs apart and let your circulation calm down.”

A little reluctantly Akechi day as directed and they refused to meet each other’s eyes for a few minutes.

This whole time Morgana could only stay where his was with his jaw hanging open. What was even happening anymore?

“So….” Akechi couldn’t stand the silence and opened the flood gates. “You said you’re bisexual?”

Amamiya nodded.

“When; and how did you find out?”

“I was 13. I’d had a crush on a girl in my class for years so I knew I liked women. Then a new guy moved in with his family. I ended up crushing on him too. Nothing ever happened and he never knew. But I made me ask some questions about myself.” He shrugged. “I was able to look things up online, research that’s been done. I found out it’s fairly common and that people’s preference is more like a scale than a binary choice. I’ve gotten to a place where I’m comfortable though no one in my family knows. I was going to come out but then...the trouble happened.”

Akechi just nodded. Amamiya had told him a bit, he knew far more than that.

He found himself wondering just how much experimenting this country boy had done to be so… ok with this. Amamiya started to answer his question and Akechi realized those words had tumbled out of his mouth too.

“You are my first man actually.”

“Really? But…”

“I know a bit about penises because while I was studying everything else I figured I might was well look into the physiology of my own body.”

Akechi hazarded a glance at his own crotch, still at full mast. As he brought his gaze back over to Amamiya it wandered over his body. He happened to sitting with his legs apart and leaned slightly back and Akechi noticed a _massive_ bludge held against his left leg. Jeans hide nothing.

Akechi’s eyes got wide and he darted his eyes away and hide his face. Morgana broke his stun lock at Akechi’s reaction and averted his own eyes to the ceiling, offering a quick payer to any and all merciful gods that day to allow him to avoid seeing the outline of his best friend’s wang.

Amamiya looked down too and heaved a sigh.

“Hey, I’m saying this so you don’t freak out or get the wrong idea, I’m going to adjust, I’m not...trying to finish.”

He then leaned back and opened his jeans just enough to get his hand down and bring that member up to his waistband.

Akechi just hid his face in his hands. The most erotic moment of his life yet given over to the most embarrassing moment of his life yet.

Amamiya didn’t say anything after his finished that maneuver and they fell right back into that hateful silence.

Then a thought made Akechi started to chuckle, which quickly turned into laughing.

“What?” Ren hoped he wasn’t laughing at him.

“Just” he snorted at the ridiculousness of what he was thinking, “that thing is clearly substantial and I couldn’t help thinking of how untrue the old forgeign adage about Asian men is.”

Amamiya snorted and giggle a little too. Morgana was just lying on the floor with his paws over his head at this point.

“Thing, by the way? It’s not a monster or something.” Amamiya said to through some lingering giggles.

“Maybe not but I’m of the opinion now that you have some African in your blood line after seeing that.”

They both broke out laughing and the tension in the air finally abated. Sojiro yelled at Ren come back down and help him close up the shop. They recovered and with rods lowered gave a long hug, Akechi promising to text Amamiya with any and all questions. They righted any mussed clothing and Ren led the way down the steps with a still shell shocked Morgana following behind.

“Finally! What were you doing that-Akechi-san?” He sputtered seeing the guest he thought left hours ago amble by.

“Ah, thank you for your hospitality as always Sakura-San. I hope you don’t mind Amamiya-kun was just showing me an anime he thought I’d like.”

“See you soon Akechi, let me know what you think of the rest of the series.”

Akechi said a last goodbye and stepped out the door, helpful as ever he flipped the sign to closed before stepping out of sight.

Morgana jumped up to a bar stool and just heaved a sigh.

“Heh, how is it a kid on probation manages to make friends left right and center?” Sojiro mused running his hands over his beard.

Ren chuckled and shrugged.

“I’m just charismatic I guess.” Morgana rolled his eyes and waited till the Boss hung up his apron and finally left for that night’s date.

“REEEEEEEEN!”

The black haired man froze as he was washing dishes.

“What is wrong with you?!” Morgana jumped up onto the counter, “do you know how stupid that was? What happens if you let something slip during pillow talk or something?” He leapt from counter to back shelf to kitchen counter and finally clawed his way up Ren’s back to perch on his shoulder and scream right in his ear.

“Getting romantically involved with the guy who is actively trying to _catch us_ is the the _worst thing you could possibly do_! Why do I need to tell you this?!!!”

Ren picked Morgana up off his shoulder with wet hands, making Morgana hiss and spit and less than gently put him on the floor.

“I’m not in love with him. I’m not some starry eyed virgin, Morgana. It’s just attraction, lust. If anything happens it’s casual. And no-“ Ren held up a finger and cut the cat off, “I’m not going to give us away with pillow talk. Honestly if anything this will distract him.”

“And how exactly can you be so sure frizzy hair?”

Ren shot him a look for that.

“You should have seen him when I admitted I had a crush on him. I was half sure he had an aneurysm .”

Ren finished the last of dishes and started putting everything back in place for Boss to open tomorrow.

“What is this a ploy?” Morgana asked.

Ren shook his head.

“No Morgana it’s people being people. Lust is part of being human. He and I are curious.”

“I don’t see any way this can go well Ren.” Morgana’s ears drooped, Ren reaches down gave him a comforting scratch.

“Believe it or not I have experience keeping things casual and cordial. And do a big favor, don’t go running your mouth about this to the rest of the team. Especially Ryuji.”

Ren picked Morgana up as he turned out the lights and headed back to the attic.

“If they find out it really will blow up in our faces.”

Morgana sighed again, he had the distinct feeling he’d be doing that a lot in the days to come.


End file.
